Death Minigames
Were you looking for the Minigames from Five Nights at Freddy's 3? Main = In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, when the player is killed by any of the animatronics, there is a chance that they will be taken to a minigame that is very reminiscent of an Atari 2600 game involving various tasks, in which the player controls an animatronic. Regardless of whether the player fails or succeeds, it will result in another jumpscare in all but one of the minigames. These games are notable for showing children that are either dead or in the midst of being murdered by a character dubbed "Purple Guy" by fans. They seem to give some more insight into what happened with the missing children and may possibly explain the motive behind why the animatronics attack the player. Not much else is known about these characters, leaving their lore to much speculation. SAVETHEM The player controls Freddy Fazbear by using the W, A, S, D (movement), up, down, left, and right keys (facing different directions), and seems to have to follow a figure resembling The Puppet. Oddly, Freddy Fazbear seems to be missing his hat and bow tie. Once arriving at a certain room with The Puppet, the game abruptly cuts to static and ends. The player can choose not to follow The Puppet and instead receive an identical ending by encountering Golden Freddy at random. However, this sometimes results in an abrupt end to the minigame following the red static then taking the player back to the title screen. Touching any of the dead bodies strewn about the map will result in the same thing. While the player is walking, letters can be clearly heard called out at regular intervals, spelling out "S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M". There are several variations of this minigame in which the player starts out in different rooms, those including The Office and Parts/Service. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica appear in a room near the top of the layout. Mangle also appears in a room near the bottom; touching it will cause the game to end in red static. Similarly to Freddy, Toy Freddy is missing his bow tie and top hat. Toy Bonnie also seems to be more of a light purple color, as opposed to light blue. Very rarely during this minigame, the Purple Guy will appear at the end of the room the player has entered. The Purple Guy will follow Freddy, until coming into contact with him. Blue static instead of red will then cover the screen, flashing the words "You can't" at the bottom left hand corner of the screen. The game will then crash. Trying to run away from the Purple Guy is useless as the player is pushed away from the entrance to another room. This is the only minigame that does not feature a jumpscare. Give Gifts, Give Life The player will play as The Puppet. Instructions at the top read "Give Gifts" which is completed by approaching four small figures that look like dead children. Once the gifts are all given out and the player returns to the middle of the room, the text on the top of the screen will change to "Give Life," and the player must approach each of them again, resulting in the four original animatronics' masks appearing on the heads of the children, possibly implying they are being stuffed in an animatronic suit. All throughout this sequence, multiple letters are called out, spelling "H-E-L-P-T-H-E-M." Completing the minigame will trigger Golden Freddy's jumpscare. Upon close inspection, a fifth body may be seen in the middle of the room a single frame before the jumpscare. Unlike in the other minigames, this one has a score - 100 points are awarded for each gift given. In the end, there will be a total of 800 points. However, during the Golden Freddy jumpscare, it will change to a random number. Some recorded numbers include: "3225," "5229," "9225," "6762," and "7226." Take Cake to the Children Playing as Freddy, the player has to take cake to six kids (two in the mobile version). Walking to each child makes them turn green, and neglecting them by leaving them alone for too long causes them to turn red. Meanwhile, a child stands outside crying. As the player tries to serve cake to all six kids, a purple car will pull up outside and the Purple Guy gets out, who then proceeds to kill the sad child (who actually appears to stop crying momentarily, and then cry even harder while this is happening). The sad child will then turn gray when dead. All the while, letters are called out, spelling "S-A-V-E-H-I-M," and the player begins to move slower and slower. If the player is able to make all the children green at the same time, the player will be unable to move and will be forced to watch the children turn red. When the minigame ends, The Puppet will jumpscare the player, ending the minigame. Unnamed Foxy Minigame Playing as Foxy, the player walks out of what appears to be the curtained Pirate Cove and into a room with children, who celebrate his arrival. All five children appear to be happy, with the bottom one offset so it looks sad due to the black bars. The player is then returned to the curtained area and has to repeat this twice. On the third cycle, the Purple Guy can be seen standing in the corner of the starting room, smiling. When Foxy approaches the children, they seem dead. The minigame then ends with Foxy's jumpscare. Trivia *Several images similar to the crying child in "Take Cake to the Children" appear as a hallucination in the East Hall in the first game. *Scott Cawthon may have implemented the Death Minigames to represent some other pixel-art games he developed, such as There is no Pause Button!, FighterMageBard and The 8-Bit RPG creator. These minigames mostly share a similar style to FighterMageBard, overall. *The Foxy minigame is the only Death Minigame in which letters are not called out in the background. *Balloon Boy is the only animatronic who does not appear in any of the Death Minigames. *The mobile version of the game features several differences in the minigames: in "Take Cake To The Children", not only are there only 2 children, but the restaurant appears even smaller, and the player can only move left and right. In the Foxy minigame, there are only three kids, with the bottom one still looking sad due to the black bars. *Some speculate that in the "Give Gifts, Give Life" minigame, the fifth sprite shown one frame before the Golden Freddy jumpscare represents the fifth child that was killed. Due to Golden Freddy's presence in the jumpscare despite not being mentioned in the actual minigame, many believe the fifth child possessed or was stuffed into Golden Freddy. *The usage of Atari 2600 graphics could be a nod to Nolan Bushnell, who founded both the Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza Time Theatre restaurant chain and Atari, Inc. *There's a theory about the crying child in the "Take Cake To The Children" minigame being the soul who possessed The Puppet, as it jumpscares the player after the child is killed. The stripes on The Puppet's face also resemble the child's tears. |-|Gallery = Gameplay Controls on Android.png|SAVETHEM as seen on mobile. Take Cake to the Children on Android.png|Take Cake to the Children as seen on mobile. Give Gifts, Give Life on Android.png|Give Gifts, Give life as seen on mobile. Foxy Minigame on Android.png|Foxy minigame as seen on mobile. Foxy Minigame on Android (2).png|Foxy minigame as seen on mobile (second part). death-minigame-map.gif|A full map of the SAVETHEM minigame. fifth body.png|The 5th child's corpse shown before Golden Freddy appears. RUN FREDDY HOLY SHIT FREDDY FASTBEAR.PNG|The Purple Guy chasing Freddy. Death Minigame ipad.jpeg|Giving Gifts.|link=The Missing Children Incident Brightened Death-minigame-map-brightened-saturated.png|The S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M minigame map, brightened and saturated for clarity. Sprites ThePuppetSpriteSAVETHEM.png|The Puppet as it appears in the SAVETHEM minigame, The Office version. FacelessBonnieSlumpedSpriteGiveLive.png|Bonnie as he appears in the SAVETHEM minigame, Parts/Service version. FreddySpriteSlumpedGiveLife.png|Chica as she appears in the SAVETHEM minigame, Parts/Service version. FoxySlumpedSpriteSAVETHEM.png|Foxy as he appears in the SAVETHEM minigame, Parts/Service version. FreddySpriteWalkingRightSAVETHEM.gif|Freddy's sprite walking to the right (click to animate). FreddySpriteWalkingLeftSAVETHEM.gif|Freddy's sprite walking to the left (click to animate). FreddySpriteWalkingUpSAVETHEM.gif|Freddy's sprite walking upwards (click to animate). File:BoxSpriteSAVETHEM.png|An opened gift box. GiveThemLifeFreddy.png|Freddy's head from the "Give Gifts, Give Life" minigame. GiveThemLifeFoxy.png|Foxy's head from the "Give Gifts, Give Life" minigame. GiveThemLifeChica.png|Chica's head from the "Give Gifts, Give Life" minigame. GiveThemLifeBonnie.png|Bonnie's head from the "Give Gifts, Give Life" minigame. GiveThemLifeEndo.png|One of the dead children from the minigames. SaveThemEndo.png|One of the dead children from the SAVETHEM minigame. Sad Child.png|The Crying Child from the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame. Minigame Body.png|Dead child from the "Take Cake to the Children" and Foxy minigames. Purple Person.png|The Purple Guy that killed the children from the "Take Cake to the Children" and Foxy minigames. Purple Car.png|The Purple Guy's car in the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame. CakeChildSprite.gif|Happy child in the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame, animated. CakeChildIrritatedSprite.gif|Annoyed Child in the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame, animated. CakeChildVeryAngrySprite.gif|Angry Child in the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame, animated. CakeChildCryingDying.gif|Crying Child in the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame, animated. FoxySpriteWalkLeft.gif|Foxy walking to the left in the Foxy minigame, animated. FoxySpriteWalkRight.gif|Foxy walking to the right in the Foxy minigame, animated. ConfettiBurst.gif|Confetti burst from the Foxy minigame, animated. purple man.png|The Purple Guy that rarely appears during the SAVETHEM minigame. Mangle Sprite (FNaF2).gif|Mangle's sprite in the SAVETHEM minigame. Stage.png|Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica on stage. GoldenFreddySpriteDeathMinigames.png|Golden Freddy as he appears in the SAVETHEM minigame. GoldenFreddySpriteDeathMinigamesLitEyes.png|Golden Freddy again, with white pupils. Phrases H-E-L-P-T-H-E-M S-A-V-E-H-I-M S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M Individual Letters "A'" from the "SAVETHEM" and "SAVEHIM" minigames "'E" from the "SAVETHEM" and "SAVEHIM" minigames "H'" from the "SAVETHEM" and "SAVEHIM" minigames "'I" from the "SAVEHIM" minigame "L'" from the "HELPTHEM" minigame "'M" from the "SAVETHEM," "SAVEHIM," and "HELPTHEM" minigames "P'" from the "HELPTHEM" minigames "'S" from the "SAVETHEM" and "SAVEHIM" minigames "T'" from the "SAVETHEM" and "HELPTHEM" minigames "'V" from the "SAVETHEM" and "SAVEHIM" minigames Various Minigame Sounds Warning: Some Noises are Sudden and Loud! EASTER EGG Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Death Screen Mini Game Following Who?|SAVETHEM - Office Variation. FNAF2 You Can't...|SAVETHEM Variant where the purple person attacks Freddy. EASTER EGG Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Death Screen Mini Game The Chase?|SAVETHEM - Parts/Service Variation. EASTER EGG Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Death Screen Mini Game Give Gifts, Give Life|Give Gifts, Give Life. EASTER EGG Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Death Screen Mini Game Take Cake To The Children!|Take cake to the children. EASTER EGG Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Death Screen Mini Game GET READY!|Foxy Mini Game. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Game Mechanics Category:Plot